Fayrane
Fayrane Aranthier (ehemals unter Fayette bekannt) * Geburtsort: Winterquell * Alter: ''2054 Winter * ''Kinder: ' Sohn Merthan (tot geboren) * ''Eltern: ''Avrelle Esera Nachtklang (tot), Aranthals Aranthier (tot) * '''''Geschwister: Halbbruder väterlicherseits Lorelias Taublatt * ''Tätigkeit: ''Tierforscherin um deren Biologie, Anatomie, Morphologie, Verhaltensbiologie - magische Analysen dessen Wandlungs -und Veränderlichkeit * ''Titel/Auszeichnungen: ''Magister Maga Dekan 'Aussehen' thumb|left Fayrane wird trotz ihrer Größe von 2,13 m als recht grazil, sehr schlank und zart wahr genommen. Ihre Zierlichkeit kommt besonderes zu Geltung, wenn sie sich bewegt. Fayranes Gesichtszüge sind recht fein und lieblich. Auf den ersten Blick wirkt es fast unschuldig. Die vollen Lippen und die etwas ründlicherer Gesichtsform tragen dazu bei. Ihre Mandelförmigen Augen betrachten ihre Umwelt neugierig, doch sieht man genauer hin, so erkennt man Distanz und Skepsis in ihnen. Das lange dicke weisslich silberne Haar liegt meist breit gefächert und weich über ihren Schultern und reicht bis hin zu ihrer Taille. Fayranes Bewegungen sind von Eleganz und ihr Gang anmutsvoll. Nicht selten hüllt sich Fayrane in das teuerste und feinste Geschmeide. Ihre Garderobe ist edel und man sieht ihr durchaus einen gewissen Reichtum an. Doch differinziert sie sehr stark zwischen Öffentlichkeit und Privat. Die meisten würden wohl an ihr vorbei gehen ohne Notiz von ihr zu nehmen wenn sie privat unterwegs ist. So schlicht und einfach die Kleidung. Sie verzichtet völlig auf Prunk. Was sie jedoch trotz diesen Unterschieden immer wieder erkennen lässt, ist Kopf - oder Haarschmuck. Meist farblich abgestimmt zu ihrer Gewandung. Fayrane beherbergt eine große Sammlung von Kopfschmuck wie Tiaras. 'Verhalten' Gerne wird Fayrane als arrogant bezeichnet, was aber jedem wiederlegt wird, der sie nur kennen lernt. Fayrane gibt sich meist recht distanziert aber wahrt Höflichkeit. Lächelt sie einem Unbekannten entgegen mit dem sie nicht vertraut ist, so wirkt ihr Lächeln nicht unbedingt aufgesetzt, aber es erreicht selten ihre Augen. Oft kommt es darauf an, wie man ihr begegnet - so begegnet sie auch ihrem Gegenüber. Daher könnte man nie sagen, sie einschätzen zu können in ihren Reaktionen und Handlungen. Vieles erfolgt aus einem Gefühl heraus, aber meistens sind diese ihren Blicken zu entnehmen. Fayrane faltet allzu gerne die Hände im Schoß wenn sie sitzt und jemandem lauscht oder sich schlicht - einfach nur langweilt. Ein Indiz dafür, dass Fayrane entspannt reagiert, ist wenn sie ihre dichten, langen Haare zusammen rafft und über eine ihrer Schultern streicht um mit den Fingerspitzen in ihnen herunter bis zu den Spitzen zu fahren. Typisch für Fayrane ist es zudem zu gestikulieren. Nicht selten verleiht sie ihren Worten mit Stimme und Händen an zusätzlicher Bedeutung. Arbeit thumb|Dokument zur Verdeutlichung der Korrumption ursprünglich durch eine Illusion geschaffen Fayranes Vergangenheit insbesondere die Zeit in Silihus als Forscherin an den Silithiden machte sie zunächst zu einer Koryphäe im Bereich der Tierforschung. An verschiedenen Durchbrüchen im Bereich der Panzerstruktur und dessen Schwachstellen war Fayrane maßgebend beteiligt und machte sich einen Namen als Tierforscherin. Da sie ihre Fähigkeiten im Bereich der Arkanmagie nicht mehr verstecken muss, wurde auch diese zu einem nützlichen Instrument um noch erfolgreicher an Tieren forschen zu können. Heute arbeitet sie breitgefächert unter folgenden Fachgebieten in der Tierforschung: * Biologie * Anatomie * Morphologie * Verhaltensbiologie * magische Analysen dessen Wandlungs -und Veränderlichkeit Aktuell arbeitet Fayrane als anerkannte Forscherin im Bernsteinflöz mit der Erzmagierin Evanor in ihrem Forschungsgebiet weiter und unterrichtet auch schon dort. WoWScrnShot_062513_205330.jpg|Forschungsstunde an einem gefangenen magisch korrumpierten Tier aus Winterquell Fayrane Wiki_3.jpg|Fayranes geleitete Forschergruppe nach Winterquell zum Fang eines magisch korrumpierten Tieres mit Studiosi und Legion Vergangenheit Hingegen des allgemeinen Glaubens, einer Kaldorei zu begegnen mit magischen Fähigkeiten - stünde man einer Hochgeborenen gegenüber, kann bei Fayrane davon nicht die Rede sein. Durch ihre Mutter als Fluch und Segen die magische Begabung geerbt, wurde sie von derselbigen mit Entdeckung dieser Fähigkeiten recht früh aus den Büchern zu Zeiten Zin Azshari, der Hochgeborenen unterrichtet und lernte durch die allgemeine Verachtung die das Volk der Kaldorei Hochgeborenen und magisch begabten entgegen brachte und bringt, schon früh ihre Aura zu verbergen und einen recht "gesunden" Umgang mit arkaner Magie. Was verboten, umso reizvoller wirkt - Entdeckung magischer Begabung Fayrane wurde etwa 8 Jahrtausende nach der großen Teilung als Tochter von Avrelle Esera Nachtklang und Aranthalas Aranthir in Winterquell nahe dem kleinen Ort Sternfall geboren. Ihre frühe Kindheit verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Sie, ihr Vater und ihre Mutter bildeten eine harmonische Familie. Irgendwann jedoch begannen in der noch jungen Fayrane seltsame Veränderungen vorzugehen. Mit einigen wenigen Gedanken gelang es ihr mühelos, Dinge einzufrieren oder in Brand zu setzen. Anfangs war Fayrane begeistert, doch dann wurde sie unsicherer, ängstlicher und vorsichtiger. Sie hatte natürlich Geschichten darüber gehört. Viele Geschichten. Böse Geschichten. Hochwohlgeborene, die ganze Städte zerstörten mit ihrer Arroganz, die Magie für sich nutzen zu können. Deren Magie gewaltige Dämonenarmeen anlockte, die die Welt verheerten. Die schlussendlich führ ihre Magie gejagt, verurteilt und verbannt wurden… oder denen schlimmeres geschah, wenn sie der Magie nicht abschworen. Von diesen Dingen verunsichert, aber von den Fähigkeiten noch immer fasziniert begann sie fortan, heimlich zu trainieren. Verschlang Buch um Buch über die alten Geschichten, suchte aus ihnen jeden Fetzen Wissen heraus, den sie über das geheimnisvolle Arkane hergaben, auch wenn es meist Legenden mit finsterem Ausgang für den Magier waren. Fayrane wusste: Sie War besser. Sie würde es besser machen als all diese anderen. So gingen Jahre ins Land und Fayrane eignete sich mehr und mehr magische Spielereien an. Eine Karaffe oder einen Stein schweben lassen? Kein Problem. Ein Feuer mit nassem Holz.. oder ganz ohne Holz? Ein Kinderspiel. In den wenigen warmen Monaten des Jahres das Eis ihrer Lieblings-Schlittschuhsees dick genug halten, dass sie darauf laufen konnte? Sogar mit geschlossenen Augen. Jedoch war ihr tun nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Ausgerechnet ihrer Mutter fiel die Veränderung an Fayrane auf. Nicht unbedingt körperlich, aber die Aura ihrer Tochter veränderte sich. Ihr kam die eigene Vergangenheit in den Sinn. Die langen Jahre der Ausbildung an den Magier Schulen von Zin ’Ashari. Die anfängliche Unfähigkeit auch nur einen Kiesel schweben zu lassen, das nahezu vollkommene Fehlen einer magischen Aura. Dann die Ausbildung, das Anwachsen dieser Aura. Anwachsen bis hin zu der Stärke an der andere sie problemlos wahrnahmen. Einerseits erfüllte es sie mit Stolz, dass das Erbe, welches sie vor beinahe 9 Jahrtausenden hatte aufgeben müssen in ihrer Tochter erwachte. Andererseits nagte kalte Furcht an ihr. Praktizierende Magier wurden gejagt, eingesperrt oder getötet. Sie hatte immer wieder davon gehört. Sogar einige alte Bekannte, die der Abschwur doch nicht hatten standhalten können und die man erwischt hatte. Aber was sollte sie tun? Ein einfaches Verbot würde nicht ungeschehen machen, was bereits geschehen war. Also fasste sie einen schweren Entschluss: Eines frühen Morgens, Fayrane war noch nicht von ihren langen Streifzügen zurückgekehrt, wartete ihre Mutter am Tisch in der Wohnstube. Durch die kleinen Fenster schimmerte bereits ein schwaches Rot eines neuen Tages, aber im Haus war es noch stockfinster. Selbst für Kaldoreiaugen noch sehr schummrig. Als sich die Tür knarrend öffnete und Fayrane wie immer auf leisen Sohlen unbemerkt ins Bett huschen wollte ließ ihre Mutter ein kleines Werlicht vor sich entstehen. Es schwebte bewegungs- und geräuschlos in der Luft über dem Tisch und Fayrane erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Sekundenlang starrte sie es gebannt an, versuchte dann hektisch es zu löschen. Sie versuchte es auf viele Arten, bis ihr plötzlich aufging, dass sie nicht alleine war. Sofort erkannte sie die schlanke Silhouette ihrer Mutter hinter dem Werlicht und erstarrte abermals, konnte dem Blick ihrer Mutter nicht ausweichen, der, wie ihr nun bewusst wurde, jede einzelne Bewegung, jede Geste genau verfolgt hatte. Das Werlicht erlosch. Im Dämmerlicht sah Fayrane ein Lächeln die Lippen ihrer Mutter umspielen. „Tochter… ich glaube, es gibt da etwas, worüber wir uns dringend unterhalten müssen.“ Von diesem Tag an wurde Fayrane in den Techniken der alten Hochgeborenen ausgebildet. Ihre Mutter hatte es thumb|Fayranes Mutter Avrellenie übers Herz gebracht, ihre alten Lehrbücher und Unterlagen zu vernichten und hatte sie all die Jahrtausende versteckt gehalten. Nun gingen sie von der Mutter an die Tochter über. Und aus der Mutter wurde die Lehrmeisterin, aus der Tochter eine gelehrige Schülerin. In wenigen Jahren erlernte sie, wofür manch Kandidat zu Zeiten der Hochwohlgeborenen Jahrzehnte benötigt hatte. Aber am Anfang stand das wichtigste: das Verstecken einer magischen Aura. Ihre Mutter hämmerte Fayrane ein, dass sie diese immer, wirklich immer, ob schlafend oder wachend ob ausgeglichen oder im blinden Zorn vor den Sinnen anderer Kaldorei verstecken musste. Und so geschah es, dass Fayrane lernte, ihre Aura zu tarnen. Jegliche Spur verschwand mit der Zeit hinter einem geistigen Schild, welches Nacht und Tag von ihrem Unterbewusstsein aufrechterhalten wurde. Aber auch jeder Bereich der Magie wurde angeschnitten. Alles immer wieder geübt und rezitiert. Und ganz besonders die Gefahren wurden Fayrane von ihrer Mutter immer wieder eingeschärft. Nie zu vergessen, was Magie bedeutet und was sie hervorbringen kann. Aber auch, wie leicht sie zerstören konnte. Die Jahre gingen ins Land und Fayranes Fähigkeiten wuchsen von Nacht zu Nacht. Nach ihrem Willen hätte es so auf ewig weitergehen können. Umringt von „Freunden“ in stiller Einsamkeit – Entdeckung der Leidenschaft zu Tieren Doch veränderte sich Fayrane ’s Mutter Avrelle zunehmends. Immer verschlossener gab sie sich und starrte oft viele Stunden reglos auf die von Schnee und Eis geprägte Landschaft hinaus vor ihrem Haus. Während sie sich abwandte von Gefährten und Tochter, bekam die kleine Familie jedoch immer öfter Besuch von einer Kaldorei. Naharyia wohnte nicht weit der Familie entfernt und war insbesondere um das Wohl Aranthalas‘ besorgt, der die Fürsorge in seiner Hilflosigkeit um seine Liebste, natürlich nur allzu gerne annahm. So verbrachte er immer mehr Zeit mit ihr, während Avrelle weiterhin die Welt und alles um sich herum zu ignorieren schien. Fayrane’s Streifzüge wurden immer länger und damit die Kleiderschichten immer dicker und fester geschnürt um viele Stunden ungestört, aber warm durch die Berge streifen zu können. Schon früh hatte Fayrane ganz besonderen Bewohnern Winterquell’s viel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen. Die Natur und die damit einher gehende Faszination brachten sie dazu, ausgiebige Beobachtungen anzustellen. Egal ob der Mond den Schnee ins schimmern versetzen mochte oder aber die Sonnenstrahlen dem Schnee und dem Eis ein Glitzern verliehen, soweit der Blick nur reichte. Ihre Ortskenntnis und damit verbundene Aufenthaltsorte verschiedener Tierrassen, trieben Fayrane oft immer wieder an dieselben Stellen. Dort wo sie mehrere Hasenbauten kannte oder aber Fuchsbauten. Die prachtvollen Eisbären und die wunderschönen Schnee Eulen, die typisch farblich gezeichneten Säbler, die an dem riesigen Felsen ihr Revier haben. Lediglich die Schimären waren Fayrane nie geheuer. So kam es, dass Ihre Beobachtungen und vorsichtiges Annähern an die Tierwelt Winterquell’s in Form von Fütterungen oder bewusstes sanftes Flüstern dazu führten, dass sich die Tiere an Fayrane gewöhnten und es ihr gelang eine Verbindung mit ihnen herzustellen. thumb|Fayranes treuster Begleiter bis heute - Koreth Schon aus der Ferne erkannten die meisten Tiere, wenn Fayrane unbedarft mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem fein gezeichneten Gesicht und ihrem Rucksack geschnallt auf dem Rücken, durch den Schnee stapfte und der pralle Rucksack voll Futter lockte. Tiere wurden zu Bekannten, dann zu Freunden und letztlich zu Vertrauten. Im Dorf kannte man sie schon garnicht mehr. Sie wurde zu einer Fremden deren Gesinnung niemand einzuschätzen wusste und so war Fayrane auch nicht sonderlich darauf bedacht mit den Bewohnern in Kontakt zu treten. Sie lernte ihre Abgeschiedenheit mehr als zu schätzen und so konnte aus der täglichen Flucht vor ihrem Elternhaus eine Leidenschaft entstehen, die Fayrane bis heute prägt und ihre Mutter dazu brachte ihrer Tochter Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und trotz der scheinbar dauerhaft an währender Trance, zu sprechen Immer dann, wenn Fayrane ein verletztes Tier vorfand und es zur Pflege mit nach Hause brachte, erkannte Avrelle schon wenn ihre Tochter ein kleines Bündel bei sich trug hatte mitfühlende Blicke übrig . Diese einzige Gefühlsregung reichte Fayrane meist aus und so konnte sie mit den Begebenheiten um das Tier regelrecht heraus platzen und überhäufte Avrelle mit Informationen zu Fundort, Umgebung des Fundortes und damit verbundenen Spuren drum herum. Diese hellen Momente Avrelle’s nutzte Fayrane um mit ihr über die Verletzungen der Tiere zu philosophieren und den Hergang um die Verletzung genauer beschreiben zu können. Wer die Heimatberge nicht liebt, kann fremde Gegenden niemals als neue Heimat anerkennen – Fortgang aus Winterquell Die Sonne wartete hinter den Baumwipfeln nur darauf hervor zu brechen, als Fayrane die schwach erleuchtete Wohnstube betrat. Die Türklinke noch in der Hand blickte sich Fayrane fassungslos um. Sie fand das Haus in völliger Verwüstung vor. Sämtliches Inventar den Schränken herzlos entrissen. Irgendwo dazwischen zersplitterte Holzteller, Becher. Die Familienbildnisse waren den Nägeln entnommen, zerstört am Boden liegend. Der süßliche Geruch der Fayrane in die Nase stieg, rührte von am Boden zerschelltem Gemüse und Obst. Avrelle saß in all dem Caos, wie gewohnt, an dem Tisch und hob nicht einmal mehr den Kopf zu ihrer Tochter hin. Das schwache Licht der Kerze, welche bald erlöschen sollte, machte den Anblick nicht angenehmer. Fayrane stand einige Momente regungslos dar, nicht in der Lage die Situation zu begreifen. Ein schluchzen Avrelle’s riss sie aus ihren sich überschlagenden Gedanken und so schritt Fayrane über den Hausrat hinweg zu ihrer Mutter hin. Sie besah sie sich ausgiebig, suchte Verletzungen, irgendetwas was diese Szene des Zerwürfnisses zwischen Vater und Mutter hätte erklären können. Doch entdeckte sie nichts. Fayrane schrie ihre Mutter an, rüttelte sie, doch diese saß weiterhin abwesend am Tisch und zeigte auch darauf keine Reaktion. thumb|Fayrane vor ihrem Elternhaus Völlig alarmiert lief Fayrane aus dem kleinen Haus und suchte ihren Vater überall. Aus Leibeskräften schrie sie seinen Namen in die Ferne, als sie auf dem kleinen Pfad stand der hinauf nach Sternfall führte. Immer wieder, Fayrane gab nicht auf und trotz der Dunkelheit erkannte sie irgendwann in einem Schatten ganz oben am Aufgang stehen, ihren Vater an der Haltung aber auch die Kaldorei neben ihm. So zog Fayrane eins und eins zusammen und wusste um den heftigen Streit, den die Eltern gehabt haben mochten. Sie war schließlich nicht unsensibel gewesen für die Geschehnisse um ihre Eltern, auch wenn diese wohl zu glauben schienen, dass ihre Streitigkeiten der Tochter durch die langen Streifzüge verborgen geblieben waren. Fayrane trat auf ihren Vater und Nahariya zu. Die Schritte wurden immer langsamer, schwerer umso näher sie den beiden kam. Aranthalas brachte es nicht fertig, seiner verwirrten und verängstigten Tochter in die Augen zu blicken. Nach gefühlten Ewigkeiten seufzte er schweren Herzens aus und legte Fayrane seine Hand auf die Schulter, während er in einer Faust fest umschlungen etwas fest hielt. Es blitzte golden hervor. Wortlos strich er die Schulter seiner Tochter den Arm hinab. Fayrane stand wie angewurzelt mit zusammen gepressten Lippen dar und beobachtete wie ihr Vater dann die ledernen Bänder, die um ihr Handgelenk gewickelt waren um Handschuhe und Ärmel miteinander warm haltend zu verbinden, löste und den Ärmel hoch schob. Er legte ihr einen goldenen Armreif um, an dem ein ebenfalls goldener Anhänger baumelte. Auf ihm stand eingraviert „Das Band der Liebe hält noch besser als das Band, dass die Natur um Kind und Vater geschlungen hat.“ Kurz und Leise klimperte der Anhänger noch, als Aranthalas damit begann Ärmel und Handschuhe wieder mit den Lederschnüren zu umwickeln. Nahariya stand in all jener Zeit ruhig daneben. Die Dunkelheit vermochte ihr kleines fieses Lächeln auf den Lippen zu vertuschen, sodass weder Tochter noch Vater deren bösartigen Blick wahrnehmen konnten, als er Fayrane in eine Umarmung zog und im Anschluss ihre Stirn küsste. Noch verstört von diesem Ereignis für das niemand Worte gehabt zu haben schien, ging sie zurück zu ihrem Elternhaus. Avrelle hob schwerfällig den Kopf und beobachtete ihre Tochter, wie sie ihre wenige Habe die sie irgendwo zwischen der Zerstörung heraus zu klauben versuchte und in einen Rucksack stopfte. Doch unternahm sie nichts, was ihre Tochter von einem offensichtlichen Aufbruch abhalten könnte. Im Gegenteil, Avrelle nickte ihrer Tochter zu und schien langsam aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen. Als Fayrane mit geschnürtem Rucksack vor ihr stand, winkte sie sie mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich. Ein letztes Mal sah Fayrane ihre Mutter einfühlsam und liebevoll lächeln ehe sich die beiden in eine feste Umarmung nahmen und hielten sich so stumm einige Momente. Die letzten Worte die an Fayrane’s Ohr dringen sollten von ihrer Mutter waren leise geflüstert, fast gehaucht „ Wer die Heimatberge nicht liebt, kann fremde Gegenden niemals als neue Heimat anerkennen. Mein Kind, bewahre dir deine Heimat stets im Herz und du wirst sie überall finden.“ Damit entließ Avrelle ihre Tochter in eine Welt, die Fayrane bisher nur von Karten und Gerede her kannte. Noch lange hatte sie das Geräusch im Sinn, welches ihre festen Stiefel im Schnee verursachten. Fayrane durchstreifte ganz Kalimdor. Hier und da rettete sie ein Tier und auch dort bot sie einem längerfristig Schutz an, sodass sie schon bald ein recht großes Gefolge haben sollte an vielen unterschiedlichen "Freunden".Später würde Fayrane diese ganzen Tiere als ihre Familie bezeichnen. Silithus und ihre Veränderungen Fayrane gelangte darüber nach vergangenen Jahren in Silithus an. Fayrane blickte den steilen Kraterrand hinauf. Links von ihr stand eine gewaltiger alter Obelisk aus einem ihr unbekannten Stein. Wie sie sie die letzten Jahre überall in diesem gewaltigen, dampfenden Dschungel vorgefunden hatte. Aber langsam wurde es an der Zeit, weiter zu ziehen. Diese ewige feuchtwarme Luft, das andauernde Quaken und Quäken der Dschungeltiere und das brummen von Insekten, die groß waren wie Fayranes Faust ließen sie doch zu dem Schluss kommen, dass es an der Zeit wäre, aufzubrechen. Und auch, wenn es hier sehr viele interessante Tiere gab, sie konnte später noch immer zurückkehren. Wenn sich ihre Nerven von den ewigen Hintergrundgeräuschen des Urwaldes erholt hatten. thumb|left Also hatte sie beschlossen, einem der wenigen Pfade zu folgen, die durch den Krater führten. Aber dieser Pfad schien in letzter Zeit öfter benutzt worden zu sein. Die sonst allgegenwärtige Vegetation war von schweren Stiefeln plattgetreten und die Spuren vershciedenster Reit- und Lasttiere waren auf dem Pfad zu erkennen. Also folgte sie dem Pfad für einige Nächte, in südlicher Richtung wie sie vermutete. in der siebten Nacht ihrer Wanderung lichtete sich der Dschungel allmählich und nach einer weiteren Nacht erkannte Fayrane durch die lichter werdenden Bäume eine hoch in den Himmel ragende Felsbarriere. Nicht weit voraus schlängelte sich der Pfad über einen breiten Anstieg zwischen zwei der steinernen Monolithen hindurch, die ihr schon an verschiedenen Stellen im Krater aufgefallen waren, und verschwand bald nach einer Kehre außer Sicht. Seufzend machte sich Fayrane an den Aufstieg und schon nach kurzer Zeit fiel ihr auf, dass sich die Luft veränderte. Die dumpfe, schwere und feuchte Luft des Dschungels wurde zunehmens trockener, sie schmeckte anders auf der Zunge, staubiger. Und je höher Fayrane auf dem Pfad stieg, desto mehr fiel die Temperatur. War es Dschungel auch in den Nächten warm und drücken gewesen wurde es nun schnell kälter. Fayrane zug ihren Umhang fester um den Körper und wanderte entschlossen weiter. Bald schon ließ sie die letzten Pflanzen des Dschungels hinter sich, der weiche Boden und das grün wichen trockenem, feinkörnigen Sand, in dem nichts zu wachsen schien, außer hier und dort einige struppige, harte Gräser. Sie folgte dem noch immer erkennbaren Pfad in Gedanken weiter und bald färbte sich der Horizont im Anbruch eines neuen Tages tief Orange. Nicht weit voraus erkannte Fayrane einige Zelte und beschloss, nachzusehen, was es dort gäbe. Als sie auf das erste Zelt zutrat, trat ihr plötzlich eine beeindruckende Gestalt entgegen. Ein Taure, der sie noch um mehr als einen Kopf überragte, richtete seinen riesigen Speer auf sie und fragte in gebrochenem Kaldoredialekt, wohin sie wolle. Dies sei ein Posten des Zirkels des Cenarius und Wanderer sollten Silithus lieber jetzt als später wieder verlassen, die Wüste sei unerbittlich. Gerade zu einer allein reisenden Kaldorei ohne entsprechende Ausrüstung. Aber immerhin bot er ihr an, den Tag in dem Posten zu verbringen um so der tödlichen Hitze zu entgehen. Ein Angebot, das Fayrane gerne annahm. Der Tag verging schnell und, selbst im kühlenden Schatten des Zeltes, glühend heiß. Als die Sonne hinter den Horizont gesunken war, trat Fayrane einigermaßen erholt aus dem Zelt, welches man ihr zur Verfügung gestellt hatte und entdeckte zu ihrer Überraschung einige andere Kaldorei, alle in Rüstungen gehüllt, die sie als Druiden auszeichneten, die um einen verrenkten Kadaver eines riesigen Insekts herumstanden und wild darüber diskutierten. Neugierig trat Fayrane näher, eher von dem Insekt fasziniert als von den anderen Kaldorei und bemerkte kaum, als die Diskussion abebbte und sich die Köpfe der Druiden nach und nach ihr zuwandten als sie das Insekt mit großer Neugier betrachtete. Einer der Druiden, offenbar der Anführer, trat schließlich zu ihr und begrüßte sie. Erkundigte sich freundlich, ob sie sich mit Tieren dieser Art auskenne. Schnell schüttelte Fayrane den Kopf, erklärte aber, dass sie schon viele andere Tierarten erforscht hätte, nie jedoch so ein interessantes Insekt gesehen habe. Schnell wurden sie und der Anführer der Druiden sich einig, sie dürfte das Exemplar untersuchen, ollte aber, wenn sie etwas entdeckte, ihre Erkenntnisse mit den Druiden, denen diese Aufgabe eindeutig nicht zusagte, teilen, was sie auch gerne tat. nach nur wenigen Stunden der Untersuchung waren die Druiden tief beeindruckt, hatte Fayrane doch gleich mehrere Schwachstellen im Panzer des Tiers gefunden, welche nicht nur ihr ermögichen würden, ein Blick in das Innere des Tiers zu werfen sondern auch in zukünftigen Kämpfen Ansatzpunkte sein würden, an denen die Waffen der Kaldorei die Panzer der Tiere durchdringen könnten. thumb|Fayrane bei der Arbeit Die Druiden waren froh über diese Hilfe und boten Fayrane sogleich an, sie zur Burg Cenarius zu begleiten, einer Festungsanlage tief in der Wüste von wo aus der Zirkel seinen Kampf gegen die Bedrohung der Silithiden führte. man wurde sich schnell einig und nach einer langen Reise durch die sandigen Einöden von Silithus erreichte die Gruppe die Burg und Fayrane wurde sogleich dem Kommandanten der Festung vorgestellt, der ihre Dienste nur zu gerne annahm. Zu wenig wusste man doch über den Feind, der in immer größerer Zahl aus dem Süden heraufmarschierte So forschte Fayrane einige Zeit an den Silithiden und machte sich unter ihres gleichen einen Namen. Doch als alles erforscht zu sein schien und Fayrane keinen Anreiz mehr lieferte noch länger bei den Druiden des Zirkels zu bleiben, packe sie ihre Habe ein weiteres Mal und brach auf. Theramore und die Zeit beim Kreis der Magier Fayrane gelangte wieder über einige Jahrzehnte und ausgiebigen Schlendern in ein ihr unbekanntes Gebiet. Es war von Sümpfen durchzogen und Krokolisken und andere Tiere tummelten sich in den moosigen Wäldern. Doch gab es einen steinernen Weg, der das ganze Land durchziehen zu schien. Mittlerweile recht ausgemergelt und mit abgetragener Kleidung, folgte sie dem Weg und diverse Spähtürme am Rande des Weges die besetzt waren, berichteten ihr die Männer und Frauen von der großen Hafenstadt - Theramore. So folgte sie dem Weg, bis sich vor ihr die Mauern Theramores erhoben und sie scheu ihre abgetragenen Sandalen durch das Tor setzte. Ein stattlicher Menschenmann begegnete ihr.Ganz in gold gekleidet. Er ging durch Theramore. Eine Patroille wohl. Er zeigte Fayrane alles und geleitete sie in das Gasthaus, damit sie sich umkleiden und waschen konnte. Er stellte sich ihr als Linnard von Wolfenberg vor. Einigermaßen hergerichtet unterhielten die beiden sich im Schankraum und der Mann entpuppte sich als immer freundlicher. Er berichtete Fayrane von Theramore, von sich selbst und der Gemeinschaft, der er diente. Der Kreis der Magier. Als Fayrane dann mehr über diese Gemeinschaft erfuhr, war sie mehr als hingerissen. Magier...alles Magier...die sich dem forschen verschrieben hatten. Genug Räume, Bücher...ein Traum erwuchs für Fayrane. Sie dachte an alle ihre Tiere, aber auch an die, die sie gerettet hatte. Wäre es möglich, sich nicht mehr verstecken zu müssen? Würden Menschen Magier, eine Kaldorei akzeptieren? Das galt es heraus zu finden. So trat die verschüchterte und tief beeindruckte Fayrane einen Tag später vor den Patriarch Hasrabahl. Das Oberhaupt musterte sie skeptisch, stellte ihr einige Fragen und erklärte ihr ihren zukünftigen Werdegang den jeder zu durchlaufen habe im Kreis der Magier. Eifrig nickte Fayrane dem grauen Mann zu. Natürlich, sie würde alles tun mit Hinblick auf ihr eigene Forschungsräume. So verschwieg Fayrane die Ausbildung ihrer Mutter und gab sich unwissend in Bereichen der arkanen Magie. Als sie nach ihrem Namen gefragt wurde, platzte es aus Fayrane hinaus ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Der Name eines der Schiffe am Hafen hatte so gut geklungen. So antwortete sie mit: Fayrane Fayette. Ihr Mentor, den sie erkoren hatte und sich aussuchen durfte war ebenfalls ein Menschen Magier, auch wieder grau und alt. Er hinkte und war anfänglich wenig freundlich doch schien er der einzigste zu sein der rein am vermitteln von Wissen Interesse hatte. thumb|Fayrane in ihrer Anfangszeit beim Kreis der Magier mit Aremuz Aremuz Korellion gab sich verschlossen und verbot Fayrane jedes Tier, dass sie erkor an den Lehrstunden "teilzuhaben". Fayrane gab sich jedoch sturr. Fast kindisch sträubte sie sich gegen Aufgaben die ihr Aremuz gab oder aber sie hörte einfach nicht und tat, was ihr beliebte. Dem wurde jedoch schnell Einhalt geboten durch Aremuz. Der alte Mann wusste wie man junge Dinger zur Einsicht bekehrte. Egal wie alt sie waren, waren sie wild und jung so würden seine Methoden immer ziehen und er sollte Recht behalten. Fayrane entpuppte sich unter seiner Führung zu einer folgsamen und treuen Gelehrten des Kreises. Durch ihr Studium und die körperliche Behinderung eng Aremuz verbunden, suchte sie auch noch als ausgerufene Maga im Kreis, ihn oft auf. Aber auch er sie. Selbst als er zum Dekan ernannt wurde. Die sture, folgsame aber doch herzliche und liebreizende Schülerin wurde zur engsten Vertrauten von Aremuz. Fayrane jedoch begann über die Sorge, der körperlichen, menschlichen Gebrechen des Aremuz, mehr in ihm zu sehen. Sie sah bis zum seinem Weggang auf eine lange Forschungsreise, eine Vaterfigur in ihm und gedenkt ihm heute noch immer, wo auch immer er sich auf seiner Forschungsreise befinden mag. Dieser Mensch würde auf ewig der Bedeutenste sein, den Fayranes Wege gekreuzt hatten. Fayrane erlebte ihr Leben als Maga im Kreis recht locker. Sie konnte ihren Forschungen nun endlich nachgehen. Es gab kaum finanzielle Einschränkungen. Die Welt der Forschung stand ihr weit offen und so kam es, dass ihr etwas aus lange vergangenen Tagen in den Sinn kam. Auf ihren Streifzügen durch Kalimdor hatte sie im Eschental besondere Hirsche entdeckt. Vielmehr war es etwas an den Hirschen, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte und sie untersuchen wollte. So brach sie auf, überzeugt von sich und den eigenen Fähigkeiten in vollster Abenteuerlust und Gefahrenbereitschaft, dass Fayrane keine Wache der Legion einbezog und alleine verreiste. Unbedarft machte sich Fayrane daran, die Tiere zu beobachten und als sie schließlich eines fangen wollte...geschah es, dass der Boden bebte und mindstens zwanzig Orcs auf sie zu stürmten. Sie konnte sie nicht mehr zählen und sich auch nicht erklären wo sie her gekommen waren.... Ab da an begann für Fayrane eine Zeit, die sie mehr in Trance wahr nahm. Jedenfalls, als sie erwachte und in die kalten Augen der Eloryna Todeshand blickte. Sie begrüßte sie mit "Mein Kind" und war hoch erfreut. Das zweite was sie wahr nahm, war eine dunkle Kammer, eine Gruft. Fayrane kam nur schwer auf die Beine und sie bezeichnet all dies gemeinhin als die "Zeit ihrer langen Krankheit". Das war sie für Fayrane auch. Lang, zäh, hart und oft einsam. Der Gang vor den Maximus Hasrabahl war ihr leicht gefallen. Er lächelte zur Begrüßung nach ihrer langen Abwesenheit. Auch Aremuz hatte gelächelt. So nahm Fayrane ihre Arbeit als Maga und Gelehrte wieder auf nach ihrer "Krankheit". Vorerst. Doch vermochte sich Fayrane nicht von den Geschehnissen im Dämmerwald um Eloryna Todeshand, ihrer selbst erklärten Mutter, fern zu halten. Der Drang und der Reiz der Gefahr saßen ihr in den Beinen, wie Stimmen im Ohr es besser nicht flüstern konnten. So sah man sie immer öfter durch die dunklen Wälder streifen in Begleitung diverser Wachen und Anhänger ihrer "Mutter". Fayranes sonst recht reines und gerechtigkeitsliebendes Wesen, wurde von etwas ergriffen was sie veränderte und vieler Hinsicht umdenken lies. Sie selbst konnte nicht greifen, was mit ihr geschah, einzig die Veränderungen bemerkte sie an sich. Die freundliche, herzliche Maga die es trotz der allgemeinen Verachtung, die man ihr sonst als magisch anwendende Kaldorei entgegen gebracht hatte, wurde nun zu dem, was man daraus wohl eher als resultierend bezeichnen hätte können. Fayrane gab sich kalt. Arogant. Allem und jedem Erhaben und wenig gesprächsbereit. Ihre scharfe Zunge brachte ihr oft Diskussionen ein oder gar Streit, Probleme. Fayrane verbarg hinter all ihrem Stolz, wie sehr ihr die Kranheit, die sie "wieder" eingeholt hatte und nun noch schlimmer über sie reinbrechen zu fallen sollte wie je zuvor, zugesetzt hatte. Immer weniger sah man sie durch Dalaran schleichen. Irgendwann garnicht mehr. Fayrane verschloss sich vollkommen vor der Welt und zog sich in sich selbst zurück. Nicht mal Aremuz hatte noch Einfluss auf sie. Oder Ashara Ebidan, die soetwas wie Freundin und Gefährtin zugleich geworden war. Es schien, als wäre ihr heimlicher Traum von einem großen Tierforschungszentrum, überhaupt, alle Arbeit und Forschungen im Namen des Kreises getätigt, völlig in Vergessenheit geraten. Unwichtig. Doch sollte Fayranes unermesslicher Stolz gebrochen werden, als sie sich nach Winterquell aufmachte in der Hoffnung, dort bei ihrer Stiefmutter Heilung zu erfahren. Denn diese konnte ihr nicht helfen und Fayrane's Kräfte schwanden bedrohlich schnell. Mit allerletzter Kraft, schuf Fayrane einen Riss in den Nether und damit ein Portal, dass ihr den Weg nach Dalaran ebnen sollte. Direkt in den Turm vom Magus Maximus Hasrabahl und seinem Kollegen Aremuz Korellion. Sie sank bewusstlos an der rundlichen Wand zusammen und so leiteten die beiden Männer den Heilungsprozess ein, den Fayrane die lange vom Kreis vermisst wurde, wohl so nie erbeten hätte können des Stolzes wegen. Aremuz Korellion, Irrdaroth Darkbane und Medicus Lolindir Dannelor waren es schließlich, die eine komplette Heilung der Krankheit von Fayrane herbei führen konnten. In all dieser Zeit die Fayrane ihre Krankheit in Dalaran mehr verschlief als wach war, saß die Draenei Ashara als einzigste an ihrem Bett. Es war die einzigste gewesen zu sein, die Fayrane nicht vergrault hatte mit ihrer herablassenden Art. thumb|Ashara und Fayrane Noch einige Wochen nach der Heilung besuchte Fayrane den Dämmerwald oft. Immernoch schien der Reiz des Verbotenen nicht von ihr abzulassen und Ashara deckte diese Besuche vor den Obrigkeiten des Kreises oder unangenehmen Fragenstelltern, wo sie nur konnte. Forschungslust und Interesse an Studiosi wuchsen jedoch gleichermaßen an. Sodass eines Tages, nach ausgiebiger Beratung mit ihrer Vertrauten Ashara, sie das lehren und vermitteln von Wissen, dem Dämmerwald vorzog und sich abrupt gänzlich abwandte von Dingen, die sie so zum negativen verändert hatten. Fayrane stürzte sich in die Arbeit. Nahm im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr Studiosi unter ihre Fittiche und zum Schluss war ihr Ruf mehr als hervorragend, sodass manch einer zum Kreis ging und die Kandidatur mit dem Ziel überstand Fayrane um die Mentorenschaft bitten zu können in seinem Studium. thumb|left|Fayrane mit Begleitung beim Weststrom Kongress der Faust Fayrane entwickelte über die Zeit verschiedene Lehrmethoden, unternahm mit den Studiosi Forschungsreisen, gab Lehrstunden in Praxis und Theorie, forschte noch an ihrem eigenen Fachgebiet weiter und durch die Lage ihrer Räumlichkeit in Dalaran selbst, für jeden zu erreichen. Oft wurde an ihre Türe geklopft und Fayrane öffnete jedes mal. Hörte sich alles geduldig an, arbeitete, lehrte. Fayrane unternahm dann auch diplomatische Reisen und die empfindliche Lage zwischen Sturmwind und ihrer mittlerweile mehr als geliebten Gemeinschaft, wurde auch zu einem Hauptaugenmerk für sie. Ihrem Leben schien nichts privates mehr anzuhaften. thumb|Der Tag der Ernennung von Fayrane zur Dekanin Dies jedoch war wie ein Neubeginn für Fayranes schon fast verkommene Seele. Denn unter ihrer Arbeit und den ganzen verbundenen Pflichten, blühte sie mehr als auf und konnte auf viele ihrer charakterlichen Eigenschaften wieder zurück greifen die weit verloren gegangen waren. So kam der Tag, an dem auch der hohe Rat des Kreises der Magier dies anerkennen wollte und Fayrane wurde nicht nur zur Magister Maga ernannt sondern man übergab ihr damit gleichzeitig die Ehre der Dekanin. Gewissenhaft führte Fayrane ihren Auftrag fort. Stieg stolz in die Fußstapfen ihres ehemaligen Mentos und Vorbildes Aremuz, der dies leider nicht mehr miterleben konnte. Sie glaubt bis heute, dass Aremuz sie zum Schluss ebenfalls wie eine Tochter anerkannte und diese Nachricht seine gut gewahrte Fassung einen Riss versetzt hätte und es ihn mehr als nur stolz gestimmt gemacht hätte, vielleicht hätte es den alten Mann sogar gerührt. Doch innerhalb des Kreises nahm Fayrane ein Ungleichgewicht wahr. Sie lehrte weiterhin alles wie bisher, versuchte sich zu engagieren und zu geben, was sie konnte. Doch all das lies sie immer mehr stutzen. Am Ende war sie der festen Meinung, sogar gegen die Lehren des Kreises zu unterrichten und zu arbeiten. Nach einem langen und unerbittlichen Kampf in ihrem Inneren, gelang sie irgendwann zu der Auffassung, dass es wieder an der Zeit sein würde - zu gehen. thumb|Vortrag Studiosa dann im Biergarten Dalarans Das bereitete ihr mehr als nur Kummer. Die Arbeit, die Studenten, die Reisen, die Gespräche - eigentlich alles waren zu ihrem Lebensinhalt geworden. Sie hatte sich bis zu jenem Tag, an dem sie die bittere Erkenntniss ergriffen hatte, nichts anderes vorstellen können. Die Arbeit als Dekanin hatte ihr Spaß gemacht. Mehr als Spaß. Doch wenn die Arbeit nichts mehr wert ist und an Bedeutung verliert, so gab es kein Entrinnen. Sie musste gehen und den Siegelring des Kreises ablegen. Sie war nicht länger bereit, ihre eigene Ehre als Dekanin zu verraten und so zog sie sich in ihr Elternhaus nach Winterquell zurück. Die Zeit nach dem Kreis dem Magier Anfänglich hatte Fayrane viel Besuch bekommen. Alte Studiosi, Kollegen und andere Bekanntschaften erwiesen ihr die Ehre ins weit weg gelegene Winterquell zu reisen, nur um sie zu besuchen. Einer ihrer Kollegen, der Großarchivar Thormus im Kreis der Magier, aber auch Bibliothekar bei den Kirin Tor kam Fayrane in den eisigen Weiten hoch im Norden besuchen. Verbal fechteten die Zwei noch in Dalaran wahnsinnige Wortgefechte gegeneinander aus. Doch nun, wo man sich auf einer anderen Ebene begenete, waren die beiden offensichtlich doch daran interessiert sich näher kennen zu lernen und das Leben des jeweils anderen genauer zu beleuchten. Fayrane und Thormus lockerten etwas auf und so kam Fayrane nicht umhin ihm die Werke aus den Zeiten Zin' Azsharis zu zeigen. Die Lehrbücher ihrer Mutter Avrelle. Es war nicht das Alter jener sieben Bücher, das Thormus hatte Anerkennung aussprechen lassen. Sondern vielmehr interessierte er sich für die Machart dieser Werke von vor zehntausend Jahren und untersuchte sie. Rasch erkannte der Fachmann in diesen Belangen, das an Buchrücken und Buchdeckeln der Büchern etwas verändert wurde. Am Ende von Untersuchungen und zahlreichen Proben, standen mehrere Briefe geschrieben von einer bis dato unbekannten Kaldorei, ein Bild und eine schwer zu erkennende Unterschrift und wahnsinnig viele Fragen, die sich Fayrane über ihre Mutter stellte. Offensichtlich von einer Freundin verfasst die Briefe, begann Fayrane mit Hilfe von Thormus sich auf die Suche nach der Verfasserin zu machen. Der Name der Kaldorei könnte zu dieser Zeit gängig gewesen und es war mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass Fayrane die Person je finden würde. Die Ruhe, die Fayrane anfänglich so in Winterquell genossen hatte war eh zu Langeweile geworden und so stellte Fayrane verbissen Nachforschungen an. Sie wurde belohnt. Mit einem Schock und dem Fund der gesuchten Kaldorei tief im Hyjal. Fayrane riss sie aus ihrer tiefen Medition und konfrontierte sie ohne Rücksicht auf deren Gefühle gleich mit sämtlichen Fakten. thumb|Andruna und Fayrane beratend über ihre Lage hoch auf den Mauern Sturmwinds Beim Anblick des Bildnisses konnte Andruna Desora Sternensang nicht mehr leugnen das sie die Gesuchte war und Verfasserin der Briefe an die Mutter von Fayrane und damit der längste Arm, die in die Vergangenheit ihrer Mutter griff und Antworten auf die quälenden Fragen liefern könnte. Beide Kaldorei wussten die Verbindungen zueinander nicht richtig zu deuten. Sie schwankten zwischen Misstrauen, Ungläubigkeit und Verwirrung. So waren sie beide Magister Maga gewesen. Kolleginnen - doch keiner der beiden erahnte was sie verband als sie sich kaum eines Blickes würdigten bei den wenigen Begnungen in der Vergangenheit. Trotzdem erwachte über die stundenlangen Gespräche miteinander soetwas wie ein tiefes familäres Gefühl. Irgendwie schien sich Fayrane der ihr Fremden verbunden zu fühlen. thumb|left|Cathalan und Fayrane in Abendgaderobe Auch ein Angebot aus Sturmwind, vom Hochmeister Cathalan Lightblade selbst, dort als Dozentin tätig zu werden und weiterhin zu lehren erreichte Fayrane und so hielt sie sich über Wochen in Sturmwind auf und aus dem Hochmeister, mit dem sie noch vor kurzer Zeit harte Verhandlungen bezüglich ihrer Gemeinschaft geführt hatte, wurde soetwas wie ein Freund und man nannte sich beim Vornamen. Fayrane war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr man sie schätzte. Auch ausserhalb, weit über die Grenzen Dalarans hinaus. Aber war es nicht genau das, wofür sie so hart gearbeitet hatte? Während sie also den teuersten Wein aus dem Weinkeller des Königs mit Lord Lightblade schlürfte, arbeitete man in Dalaran daran, Fayrane vielleicht zurück zu gewinnen. Doch nach mehreren Gesprächen und für Fayrane sehr betrüblichen und demütigenden Ereignissen, entschloss sich Fayrane nicht mal mehr ihre Hilfe, die sie bis dahin noch dem Kreis zukommen lies, zu geben und trennte sich vollkommen vom Kreis der Magier. Das Lehramt abgelegt, nun völlig auf sich selbst gestellt und in tiefer gegenseitiger Anerkennung mit Cathalan, reiste sie aus Sturmwind ab und hinterlies einen Freund mit dem Wissen er würde bald ins Brachland aufbrechen und so zog sie sich ein weiteres Mal zurück nach Winterquell um über Angebote und Möglichkeiten ihrer Person zu sinnieren. Beratend stand ihr auch Andruna zur Seite. Aktuell thumb|Andruna und Fayrane in der Mondlichtung Fayrane und Andruna befinden sich in einem tieferen Verhältnis zueinander wie je zuvor. Die beiden haben in den letzten Monaten, sehr viel miteinader erlebt und gemeinsam einem Schatten der Vergangenheit nachgejagt wo Andruna, aber auch Fayrane zu Schaden gekommen sind. Fayrane arbeitet im Bernsteinflöz als Forscherin der Kirin Tor und trotzdem in ihrem Fachgebiet Tierforschung. Alles andere lässt sie jedoch ihre Assistentin Fenarya "Arya" Minchin regeln die sich seit dem Fortgang von Fayrane aus dem Kreis als offizielle Ansprechpartnerin um und über Fayrane sieht. Aremuz befindet sich nach wie vor auf seiner Reise und Fayrane vermisst ihn sehr. Zu weiteren Freunden und engeren Vertrauten und/oder glaubwürdigen Bekanntschaften zählt Fayrane: Linnard von Wolfenberg, Thormus der Archivar, Ashara Ebidan, Lolindir Dannelor, Cornelius Eschbrandt, Cathalan Lightblade, Yalee und zu guter Letzt kamen zwei weitere Kaldorei hinzu die sie jedoch noch nicht "einzuordnen" vermag. Intala und Fenari. Mittlerweile lebt Fayrane wieder unter ihres Gleichen privat. Entweder in Winterquell oder in der Mondlichtung und dann mit Andruna und deren Tochter. Magie wendet Fayrane so gut wie garnicht mehr an. Nein, man könnte sogar meinen sie vermeidet dies vollkommen. Als hätte es nie eine Magister Würde gegeben für sie. Als hätte sie niemals eine praktische Lehrstunde gegeben in der Magie...